


【CA】一根绳子上面可以容纳多少只天使跳舞？

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Ca - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: PWP、OOCABO世界观、发情期、天使双性走绳刑、第一次（？）





	【CA】一根绳子上面可以容纳多少只天使跳舞？

**Author's Note:**

> PWP、OOC  
ABO世界观、发情期、天使双性走绳刑、第一次（？）

阿兹拉斐尔快要成为行刑人手下第999个死刑犯人了，他还被告知自己将会是对方处刑的第一个英国人。

成为第一，这本该是件值得庆祝的事情，第一总是这么意义重大，他还为自己第一次尝试到巴黎可丽饼的日子定为一年一次的可丽饼日，到后来变成了一月一次，还有发展为一周一次的趋势，因为它们实在是太好吃了，这也是他横渡英吉利海峡来到这里的原因之一，但并不是全部。

并不是所有的第一次都值得庆祝，比如这一次，变成无形体化会害他写很多很多很多文书，他讨厌文书。他并不是不能打响响指回家，但加百利前天才书面严词批评他用了太多没有用的奇迹。再比如上一次，他也不知道自己为什么会开始回想，也许这就是人类所说的死前走马灯，他本以为六千年的漫长岁月已经让他经历过足够多的第一次了，但那个晚上，他又经历了很多个新鲜第一次——第一次做爱，第一次跟朋友做爱，第一次跟认识了六千年的恶魔朋友做爱。好吧，这才是他跑到巴黎的真正原因——距离他跟克鲁利做爱已经过去整整一个月，他在天还没亮的时候就仓皇而逃——他不知道该如何面对他的朋友。

颈侧被咬了一口的腺体已经肿胀了一天，快要愈合的齿印酥酥麻麻地痒，这一切都预示着——他是时候要将那天晚上进行的床上运动再做一遍了。身上里三层外三层的繁复衣着没能阻止持续往身外淌的水，也许变成无形体化也不是一件坏事，处刑人滔滔不绝地向他炫耀自己的工作绩效，他并拢起湿濡的双腿开始自暴自弃。

“天使。”

听到这把熟悉的声音让他既惊又喜。

“克鲁利！”

不知道什么时候恶魔就坐在了他的身后，监狱里变得安静极了，处刑人被定格在了原地，这显然是恶魔的一个小小奇迹。

“你在巴士底狱干什么？”

克鲁利的质问让他有点心虚，毕竟是他有错在先——他一声不吭地跑了。他低着头看着自己的手铐然后又盯着自己的鞋尖。

“我……只是有点嘴馋了。”

你不能指望一只天使能编出一个完美的谎言，和恶魔混久了也不行。面对他的回答，克鲁利挑了挑眉。

“嘴馋了？我看你下面的那张嘴比较馋。”

阿兹拉斐尔花了三秒才反应过来克鲁利说的到底是什么，他又将双腿并拢了一些，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度染上一层绯红。

“你你你……啊……！”

那个B字开头的单词在舌尖转悠了几圈就被迫转变成一个单音节，克鲁利打响了响指，让他下身黏腻的布料消失不见，监狱东西两面墙上的钉子牵起了一根打了数个结的尼龙绳卡在了他的腿间。

克鲁利生气了。墨镜挡住了他脸上的表情，但阿兹拉斐尔惊奇地发现自己单单从他身上的信息素就能嗅出来。阿兹拉斐尔开始并没有意识到这条凭空出现的绳子到底意味着什么，直到克鲁利牵起了绳子的一端向上拉扯，他惊叫出声。

粗粝的尼龙绳表面碾过裸露的花蒂让他感到脚底一阵发酸，他站在监狱的中间，身边没有任何可以支撑他身体重量的物件，他快站不住了，膝盖发软想要往下蹲，但他绝望地发现自己越是往下蹲，那根尼龙绳就会勒进花穴之间摩擦着那道娇嫩的缝隙。绳子榨出了更多黏腻的花蜜，他踮起脚尖去闪避，但绳子的一端牵在克鲁利的手中，它依旧如影随形。

“我找了你足足一个月，阿兹拉斐尔。要不是你发情期甜成了一个可丽饼让我在半人马座行星也能嗅到你的味道，你是不是打算一直都躲着我？”

“不……”

“不是？还是不要？”

他收紧绳子又放松，表面粗糙的尼龙绳已经可以在双腿之间顺畅地拉扯滑动，花蒂被摩擦到充血发红，他的情潮汹涌而至。稍带一点疼痛的抚慰反而刺激了情欲，肥美的阴唇包裹着绳子的表面为它涂抹上一层水光。

“克鲁利，不……”天使的眼眶积聚着泪水，双手抓握着绳子向他哀求。

克鲁利还在后怕。

他本来是担心，在见到阿兹拉斐尔发情期将至选择躲着自己的Alpha甚至毫无防备地四处乱晃的样子之后这种情感就化为了愤怒，好在他及时封住了附近的地狱之门。

一只发情的天使，无论身在何处都惹人犯罪，就算被标记了也并不是万无一失，他知道生活在下水道里那班过街老鼠都在想些什么——就像在挑选时水果的时候你会选熟透软濡的那一个，已经被标记的Omega是他们的头号目标。恶魔们会轮番将自己的信息素注入，让腺体彻底失活，后者则变成那群渣滓的性爱玩具。

克鲁利在天使向自己哀求的那一刻就原谅了他，但他仍然觉得阿兹拉斐尔需要一个教训。

“走到我的身边，阿兹拉斐尔。”

他整个人都变得汗津津的，克鲁利并没有为他脱去上衣，被汗浸湿的衬衫紧贴着胸膛。绷紧的绳子就像琴弦般伴随他的步伐颤动，敲打在肿胀的阴核上，阴茎可怜兮兮地滴着水。他惦着脚尖勉强走到一个结前面顿住了脚步，脚尖已经掂到了极限，他不知道自己应该怎样走过这个狰狞的结。克鲁利就在他的五步开外，他咬着下唇向前迈开步子，鼓起的结嵌进了花穴中，粗糙的表面扎进了柔软敏感的内壁里酥酥麻麻，他的敏感带很浅，那晚克鲁利才刚进入他就抖成个筛子攀上了高潮，那个结在浅浅地操干着他，腹间黏上了射出的白浊。

天使的膝盖弯发软，连翅膀都忘了张开，克鲁利在他倒地之前抱住了他，将他压在了监狱的铁网上。他的一条腿被抬起架在铁栏杆上，被折辱的花穴漏着蜜，恶魔沾了一手的湿濡。

阿兹拉斐尔被填满了，花穴和后穴都是。他的额头抵在了冰冷的铁栏杆上试图降温，但地狱之火在他的体内燃烧，酥酥麻麻的痒化作无尽的快感，克鲁利在他的体内留下了一个真正的结，他们在彼此的颈侧留下一排牙印。

又是第一次。

这是阿兹拉斐尔第一次被标记，但这也是最后一次。


End file.
